harry potter el vengador
by CMD
Summary: otra aventura del trio de oro
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1: Lamentaciones y una Tormenta.

Prive Drive numero 4 , no es mas que una casa común en un barrio normal y común de Inglaterra o al menos lo es la mayor parte de el año. Pero ya no lo era desde hace algunos años para ser exacto 5 años ya que desde que Harry Potter el sobrino de los Durley había cumplido los 11 años esa casa tan normal y común no lo seria nunca mas ya que Harry era un Mago y no cualquier mago si no que el Niño que vivió el único que había sido capas hace ya muchos años de derrotar a Lord Voldemort gracias al sacrificio de sus padres por protegerlo.  
Pero este año era diferente a los anteriores ya que si hemos de ser sinceros la vida de Harry no era para nada feliz en esa casa ya que para sus tíos el no era mas que un estorbo un "Anormal" casi un monstruo pero a Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a esto y no le afectaba es mas sentía lastima por sus tíos y su primo pero mas que enojo nunca los odio y a pesar de todo este noble joven nunca odio a nadie a excepción de Voldemort el asesino de sus padres y destructor de su vida.  
Pero ahora era diferente donde el tan normal barrio ingles había estado ya no era para nada normal, pues desde que había regresado a ese lugar ya nada seria como antes , no por sus parientes si no por el dolor que el joven cargaba en su interior , y desde que sus amigos de la Orden del Fénix habían amenazado a sus parientes , lo que en un breve momento lo divirtió ya no era así ya que desde que había llegado se había encerrado en su cuarto a llorar y a sufrir el peor tormento que había recibido en toda su vida.  
Su padrino Sirius Black había muerto y era su culpa en el Arco del salón de los misterios se había dejado engañar por Voldemort y condujo a su padrino a su muerte además de sus amigos mas cercanos a casi correr la misma suerte en ese lugar y para colmo de males todo pudo ser evitado.  
Mientras el joven lloraba en la calle llovía de una manera diluviaba y unos vientos que amenazaban con arrastrar todo a su paso como si la misma naturaleza se acogiera a las lagrimas gritos y suspiros del joven mago, sus lagrimas eran la lluvia que afuera caía sus suspiros eran los fuertes vientos que arrasaban ese barrio ingles y sus gritos y llantos eran truenos que estremecían a cada persona en ese lugar.  
Desde una solitaria ventana una mujer miraba atentamente la ventana del cuarto de Harry y al igual que el joven solo que en silencio negras lagrimas caían por el rostro de la anciana mientras que nerviosamente acariciaba un gato en sus brazos.  
Dentro del cuarto Harry que ya había estado casi una semana adentro apenas saliendo para ir al baño ya que ni había comido durante esos días se permanecía encerrado en su cuarto mientras sufría y maldecía su destino.  
Harry sentado en el suelo tenia un aspecto deplorable su cabello negro y salvaje estaba largo casi hasta bajo sus hombros ocultando su rostro y para suerte de que alguien hubiera estado observándolo sus antes vivos y radiantes ojos verdes estaban rojos de tanto llorar y su cuerpo que era delgado pero con una cierta base atlética estaba temblando y su piel lozana y juvenil estaba pálida y maltrecha.  
En una jaula su lechosa lo miraba y si era posible de creer literalmente temblaba por no poder ayudar a su amo en sus momentos de dolor y necesidad.  
Harry volvió a levantar la cabeza y miro la pared a un lado de la cama su rostro imposible de ver por su pelo se estremeció y sus dientes casi crujían con la fuerza que sus mandíbulas se serraban de ira enojo y frustración contra los que tanto mal le habían hecho Voldemort , Albus Dombledore y Beatriz Lestrexe y a Peter Pethegriu quienes responsabilizaba por haber perdido lo mas importante en su vida a su amado Padrino Sirius Black.  
Por cada uno de ellos su vida había sido un infierno desde que podía recordar y siempre rodeado de mentiras y engaños desde que tuvo la noción de las cosas.  
Mientras lloraba en silencio alguien toco a la puerta tímidamente el joven aparto su mirada de la pared y se quedo en silencio entonces tocaron un poco mas fuerte.  
Harry ábreme debemos hablar.

Harry sonrío por la ironía la mujer fuera de la puerta no era otra que su tía Petunia la hermana de su fallecida madre que durante todos sus años nunca le dirigió una palabra cariñosa o de animo solo ordenes insultos o mentiras. Ahora con voz suplicante pedía entrar cuando tantas otras veces entraba sin tocar a insultarlo o amenazarlo, Harry no contesto no lo habría hecho ni aun cuando hubiera podido odiaba a esa mujer y al resto de sus podridos familiares.  
Harry escucho a la mujer fuera de la puerta tocar casi por dos minutos antes de que comenzara a hablar, Harry por favor baja a comer nos has probado bocado desde que llegaste y eso casi una semana por dios Harry podrías enfermar.  
Harry sonrío con una sonrisa invisible por su largo cabello y aun sin moverse comprendió todo no era una preocupación verdadera por su bienestar si no era el miedo de que los miembros de la orden del Fénix le hicieran algo al encontrar a Harry en ese estado.  
Harry se levanto quizás impulsado por el odio o la rabia o por su magia quien sabe y con energía fue a la puerta y la abrió de golpe asustando a la mujer por el estado del joven en el que estaba. El joven mira a la mujer delgada y huesuda frente a el y con una voz tranquila fría y cortante se dirigió a ella arrastrando las palabras.  
Tía dijo con una voz que nadie hubiera podido identificar como la del, si vuelves a molestarme lo lamentaras esta claro. La pobre mujer intimidada dio un inconsciente paso a atrás u subió una mono a su boca. Cuando lo bajo trato de decir algo y fue callado nuevamente por su sobrino.  
Tía crees que no se por que has venido a verme después de casi una semana aquí , en ese momento un rayo cayo a poco centímetros de la ventana de Harry dándole por la luz blanquinegra un aspecto aun mas temible , tu no estas preocupada por mi le dijo, y antes que pudiera articular una palabra la intimidada Tía Harry continuo su monologo , estas aquí solo por que temes lo que te harán a ti y a los otros dos mis amigos cuando me encuentren en este estado no , si hubiera sido posible ver a través del pelo de Harry se podría haber visto una sonrisa malévola fría impersonal y hasta con atisbos de ser sádica que hubiera puesto a temblar a cualquiera que la viera, entonces Harry continuo sabes Petunia (La tuteo) me encantara ver como te Despedazan y convierten a tu hijo en un cerdo frente a tus ojos y a Vernon en una morsa a y claro sin olvidarme de ti claro tía, fingiendo una voz cariñosa, en una jirafa y Harry comenzó a reír con una risa fría espectral casi sobrenatural y que helo el corazón de Petunia que trato de correr por el pasillo para volver a bajar por las escaleras. Entonces su sobrino con un rápido movimiento tomo su ante brazo con una fuerza tremenda, Tía no seas mal educada aun falta lo más importante que tengo que decirte, no serán animales completos si no que mitad y mitad para que sientan lo que por el resto de sus vidas es ser llamado monstruo anormal y cosas por el estilo. Entonces con la misma violencia que tomo su brazo lo soltó dejándole un cardenal rojizo donde había puesto su fuerte mano en el delgado y huesudo brazo de su Tía y entro a su cuarto serrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.  
La Tía Petunia aun conmocionada bajo los escaleras uno a uno cuando iba casi a la mitad se desmayo rodando por las escaleras. Tanto su hijo y esposo corrieron a socorrerla y ver el pálido rostro de la mujer, le tomo casi dos horas reponer un poco de la fuerza necesaria para contarles lo que Harry en el pasillo le había dicho. Es curioso lo que el miedo provoca en la gente no, algunas personas gritan y corren otras lloran o se desmayan pero en esa sala había el miedo patente en su más pura y total expresión los tres con un blanco lechoso temblando de miedo.  
Qu Que aremos tartamudeo Vernon cuando nuevos truenos sacudían la casa por completo y hacía que la electricidad sé fuera de la casa. Aun que con la cantidad de rayos y truenos no era necesaria. Huir de aquí y rápido casi grito el hijo llevándose sus obesas manos a su trasero mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro. Vernon estaba callado y casi en Shock por las palabras de Petunia. Estamos perdidos dijo finalmente con sus manos alrededor de su cabeza casi llevando su torso hasta donde su enorme estomago le permitía. Los tres no hablaron y se quedaron en ese sillón esperando su castigo temblando de pies a cabeza.


	2. CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2: Un Visitante y una Alternativa.

Harry despertó por un tímido rayo de sol que de alguna forma extraña había pasado a través de su enmarañado pelo y al contacto con sus enrojecidos ojos lo despertó, ni siquiera había sabido cuando se durmió ni siquiera había soñado tal vez ya ni siquiera las peores pesadillas que tenia le afectaban ya que no tenia esperanza de ser ya feliz.

Ya que sabia muy bien o demasiado bien que ya llorar mas falta de tenia una solución para sus dolores y problemas, y se asomo por la ventana con sus monos separándose el pelo para poder ver un día nublado y gris que con fuertes vientos fríos amenazaban cortar a quien su pusiera en su camino.

Harry tomo aire en sus desgastados pulmones hasta llenarlos por completo y lanzo un grito a la calle donde sacaba todo ese dolor miedo y frustración de el mismo y se lo arrojaba al mundo que tanto lo había odiado. El grito despertó a su familia abajo en el sillón que había dormido aferrándose unos a otros y en la casa de al frente la señora Figg se despertaba sobresaltada al igual que Mundungus en su habitación.

Ambos miembros de la orden corrieron a ver que ocurrirá y desde su ventana vieron a Harry o al menos creyeron que era el volviendo a entrar a su cuarto ambos se miraron en silenciosamente durante unos minutos y finalmente Mundungus hablo por los dos llamare a Lupin.

Arabela lo miro de manera interrogativa y casi con timidez le dijo a Mundungus ve. El hombre camino a la chimenea y miro su reloj eran casi las 6:15 minutos de la mañana y Lupin estaría despierto seguramente.

Lupin grito entre las llamas, espero y entonces Lupin apareció sus ojos cansado y la expresión triaste de su voz demostraban que el había estado sufriendo mas de lo que podía ya soportar y el otrora profesor que aun cuando nunca fue el sinónimo de salud por sus recurrentes y crónicas transformaciones de hombre lobo con la luna llena ahora estaba en un estado calamitoso igual que Harry .

Lupin dijo Mundungus siento molestarte amigo pero Harry me preocupa verdaderamente creo que deberías venir a reconfortarlo hablar con el tu entre todos nosotros eres el único que puede tener aun la oportunidad de llegar a el y apoyarlo en esta hora de sufrimiento.

No puedo dijo casi en un susurro antes que lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas ante los atónitos ojos de los ocupantes de esa casa. Yo mismo aun no lo acepto además estoy seguro que Harry me odia y no puedo mirarlo a la cara lo siento llama a Hagrid el quizás pueda hablar con el yo no puedo y desapareció de las llamas.

Ambos sin necesidad de hablarse sabían precisamente lo que ellos dos sufrían ya que aun cuando Black y Harry no eran de su sangre para Mundungus ambos eran como de su propia familia y para la señora Figg que vio crecer a Harry era un dolor increíble.

Mientras en la habitación de Harry el joven miro a su lechuza y se froto con sus manos su ojos y se dijo a si mismo

 Maldición Harry levántate ya vasta de auto compasión y frustración es hora de aceptar la verdad si quieres algo bien hecho debes hacerlo por ti mismo.

Harry se levanto y tomo su baúl lo desparramo por su habitación y comenzó a ordenarlo cuidadosamente solo colocando en el lo que el llamaba cariñosamente sus tesoros.

Miro una por una las fotos que tenia donde estaban sus padres donde estaba con sus amigos en el colegio en la madriguera y las acomodo casi podríamos decir con cariño en su baúl luego tomo sus tesoros que estaban en su armario los regalos de años de cumpleaños y miro con devoción a cada uno y los fue depositando cuidadosamente y organizadamente en su baúl rogando que todo entrara.

Luego sus mas valiosos tesoros los observo con detenimiento su escoba la gloriosa saeta de fuego suspiro y al mirar su escoba recordó a Sirius y asiendo acopio de sus fuerzas no lloro en su mente se dibujo un Sirius sonriente.  
Luego su capa que era la posesión más valiosa que tenia de su padre, la miro y sonrío mientras recordaba todas las aventuras que había tenido con ella todo lo que había hecho y se sintió feliz.  
Luego el mapa del merodeador otro de sus tesoros uy como se había divertido cuantas cosas se habían evitado gracias ese mapa y leyó y acaricio los 3 primeros nombres Cornamenta (Su padre) Lunático (Lupin) Y hocicos (Sirius) Su familia.

Se sentó a un lado de todos esos tesoros y comenzó a pensar como podría salir sin que sus guardianes lo vieran y poder tomar el autobús noctambulo y llegar hasta el callejón.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que para nada noto que una luz entraba por su ventana no emitía calor ni sonido era solo una esfera dorada con ribetes blancos y azulados que al entrar por la ventana se quedo flotando a escasos centímetros del suelo de su cuarto y comenzó a liberar un brillo muy peculiar como ninguno comprensibles a los ojos del joven mago que aun no se percataba de ello.

Hasta que el brillo cubrió completamente la habitación hasta el mas mínimo rincón y la esfera recién en ese momento se poso en el suelo y comenzó a vibrar y expandirse. Cuando ya casi estaba por explotar recién Harry sintió la enorme fuerza mágica que estaba a unos metros de el.

Aun con la depresión que acababa de superar y la debilidad que tenia trato de llegar a la puerta y salir , quien sabe el miedo a lo desconocido siempre es un gran motivador pero la puerta estaba serrada y volvió a su velador y tomo su gafas y varita y la dirigió contra la luz pero no ataco simplemente espero la explosión.

Nunca llego en lugar de esa explosión frente a el había un ser como nunca antes había visto era alto como de su estatura o quizás un poco mas calculo fácilmente 1,75 cm. su piel era de un azul fuerte su cabello era blanco y cortado a modo de corona y blanco como el pelo de un unicornio o como el nacar sus ojos eran blancos sin pupilas y estaba envuelto en una túnica dorada con finas líneas negras con extraños símbolos y runas ninguna comprensible para el , nada mas era visible del sujeto parado frente a el su manos e movieron dejándoselas ver ha Harry eran azules sin anillos y con las uñas muy bien cortadas.

Harry estaba atónito pero no dejaba de apuntarle con su varita fuertemente sujeta en su mano. El extraño visitante le sonríe a Harry con una sonrisa que el interpreto como franca y sincera no sentía miedo si no mas bien tranquilidad , ante un ser que desde el primer momento que lo vio le precio tan extraño como imponente ya que el poder mágico que sentía era lo mas grande que había sentido nunca ni Albus tenia un poder tan impresionante.

Hola Harry Potter dijo calmadamente el ser sin dejar de sonreír, y después de esto con un simple movimiento de la mano un cómodo sillón se materializo frente a Harry y el se sentó muy tranquilo y sonriendo con otro movimiento de la mano hizo aparecer dos charolas con la mas fina loza y cubiertos que el hubiera visto mas una apetitosa comida que el solo aroma era embriagador.

¿Quién es usted?

Fue lo único que Harry podía pensar mientras miraba al extraño ser que con toda calma y parsimonia se preparaba a comer como si fueran viejos amigos.

Esa pregunta para que te la conteste deberás comer todo lo que esta en este plato o Milo se enfurecerá contigo y conmigo, dicho esto le sonrío y lo insto con la mirada a comer.

El joven de ojos verdes tenia hambre no podía negarlo pero a la primera cucharada de alimento no pudo mas que sentirse extasiado por el sabor la fragancia y mil sensaciones únicas que sentía con lo que estaba comiendo en ese momento.

El primer platillo lo acabo sin ningún problema cuando hubo comido el ultimo bocado y dejaba su servicio el ser ante el dijo:

Mi nombre es impronunciable para casi todos los seres fuera de mi especie y a lo largo de la historia e tenido muchos nombres mortales y sobre naturales pero la verdad es que siempre que aparezco ante algún escogido el escogido me da el nombre mas apropiado para el.

Harry escucho atentamente cada palabra y entonces después de unos segundos y ver como le servia una copa de algo rojo que ha juzgar por la botella era vino muy fino y aromático le pregunto lo siguiente:

¿Por qué o para que soy el escogido?

El ser lo miro y con otro movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer un segundo plato de alimentos tan finos y deliciosos como el anterior y después de beber un sorbo de vino le dijo con su fina y serena voz.

Para que te conteste esa pregunta deberás comer todo lo que esta en tu plato o si no Milo se enfurecerá contigo y conmigo y luego igual que la primera vez, siguió comiendo mientras le sonreía.

Harry iba a replicar pero tal vez por hambre o por instinto y probo el nuevo manjar que le habían servido y nuevamente comió cada bocado, que si alguna manera posible era aun mas delicioso como el primero o quizás mas.

Al terminar de comer el ultimo bocado el ser nuevamente hablo.  
Para salvar y unir al mundo mágico y destruir la oscuridad y preservar la luz, de Voldemort y sus mortifagos.

Luego nuevamente movió su mano y un enorme pastel apareció sobre la mesa mientras desaparecía lo anterior y el ser amablemente lo corto y sirvió una gran rebanada del pastel a Harry.  
Mientras Harry pensaba a 1000 por hora alguna otra pregunta para el ser y se le ocurrió la mas obvia.

¿Quién te envío a ayudarme?

Come este postre que es el mejor de Milo y después te contestare tu pregunta. Nuevamente Harry estaba extasiado por el postre se desasía literalmente en la boca y era tan suave y delicioso como nunca lo había probado, al terminar y cuando el ser iba a contestar su pregunta Harry volvió hablar, podría servirme otra porción esta delicioso.  
El ser sonrió felizmente y con la mano lo insto que se sirviera a su gusto y mientras Harry hacia esto el ser hablo de nuevo.

Harry le diré a Milo que te a encantado su pastel le encantara que lo hayas elogiado eso lo ara feliz, sobre tu pregunta nadie me ha enviado yo e venido solo a ti por que justo en este momento habías tocado fondo y habías perdido la esperanza la fe y el deseo de la justicia, por eso vine a ti para no solo renombrados si no que si tu estas de acuerdo llevarlos al siguiente nivel y ayudarte a pasar por esto y que seas un hombre de bien en el futuro.

Harry miro al ser nuevamente y dejando de comer le dijo:

No soy digno de tu ayuda si supieras quien soy o mas bien lo estúpido que puedo llegar a ser entenderías por que telo digo y por primera vez aparto la mirada de esa criatura.  
Para hablar sin mirar al ser a la cara además yo no puedo aceptar tu ayuda aun cuando no dudo que no estés con Voldemort tú lo has dicho ya no tengo fe ni esperanza ni confianza para que me traicionen de nuevo.  
El ser se puso serio y dejo de sonreír y limpiándose la boca con una fina servilleta de seda estiro su brazo y acaricio la cabeza de Harry y dejando correr su mano acariciando su rostro hasta el mentón lo levanto suavemente para verlo a los ojos y casi en un susurro.

Dame la oportunidad, yo nunca te fallaría ni te traicionare por ninguna razón motivo o circunstancia faltare a la confianza que deposites en mi.

Lo siento, no puedo debo aprender a valérmelas por mi mismo y si e de vivir o morir será por mis propias decisiones y no por la decisiones de otras personas. No quiero insultarlo ni ofenderlo estoy agradecido que se tomarse todas las molestias que se tomo para venir pero, en ese momento el ser sin razón aparente dijo solo dos palabras que cambiarían todo a su favor y aun cuando no era una mentira hubiera preferido darle la sorpresa al final de su entrenamiento.

El ser dijo claramente: Sirius Black

Harry se estremeció completamente y miro al ser y casi escupiendo la pregunta y con un interés exaltado le dijo:

¿Qué sabe de mi padrino?

Todo fue la respuesta , se donde nació sus amigos e historias se que te amo mas a ti que a nada ni a nadie mas que en este mundo y se que dos corazones se rompieron con su perdida el tuyo y el de Remus Lupin, pero te prometo solemnemente que si me das los próximos meses de tu vida y das tu máximo esfuerzo te daré lo que te hace falta para que cumplas tu mayor deseo y puedas quedar en paz contigo mismo y dar la paz al mundo mágico. Al ver la mirada de Harry que no comprendía lo que el le mencionaba volvió a sonreír y le dijo con toda calma.

Te daré tres cosas Harry que son Poder , Libertad y Venganza.

Harry sonrío y sin mediar mas dijo acepto.

Alto joven no te he dicho que are contigo estos meses hasta llegar a Agosto, no donde iremos o que aremos.

Harry se encogió de hombros y miro al ser, no me importa si puedo cumplir mi venganza contra mis enemigos y por fin terminar con esta maldita profecía y tener por fin una vida de paz y tranquilidad.

Muy bien joven ahora toma tus tesoros y acércate a mi conocerás un lugar que nunca has soñado y cuando termine estos meses renacerás de tus cenizas como el fénix y surcaras este mundo , para separar la luz de las sombras.

Harry llego hasta el ser y en un estallido sonoro y de gran potencia desapareció de la habitación únicamente dejando un circulo quemado en el suelo.


	3. CAPITULO 3

CAPITULO 3: Sorpresas Miedos y Preguntas

En la casa de la señora Figg los medidores de magia se volvieron locos y mas de uno exploto, Ambos perplejos tanto Mundungus y la Señora Figg salieron corriendo a ver que pasaba y nada todo estaba perfectamente bien.

Que pasa Mundungus, dijo la Señora mientras miraba en todas direcciones y nerviosamente se torcía los dedos nerviosamente desde el umbral de la puerta de su casa.

Créeme que no lo sé pero será mejor llamar a Albus para que venga esto no me da buena espina y si me pesca descuidándome en mis guardias de nuevo ni en Askaban estaré seguro de su furia.

Tanto Mundungus y la señora Figg entraron a la casa para llamar a Albus y contarle lo sucedido y hacerlo venir cuanto antes a la casa de Harry.

Interior de Prive Drive Numero 4

Mi amor que fue esa explosión esta era una pálida Petunia que aterrada miraba el cuarto serrado de su sobrino mientras a su lado su esposo y su hijo mas asustados que ella temblaba de miedo.  
No lo se Petunia dijo un pálido Vernon, que sostenía su periódico en su manos temblando como una gelatina humana y a punto de un colapso nervioso, Dudleys Estaba callado en shock casi no reparaba en respirar y solo miraba la puerta del cuarto de su primo.  
Que aremos nunca pense que Harry nos hablaría así y menos que nos odiara tanto, Petunia solo en esos minutos sintió todo el peso que durante todos esos años sus malos tratos amenazas y ensañamientos había causado en su sobrino y solo amargamente esperaba el desenlace que bajara varita en mano a convertimos a ellos en los anormales y monstruos para que sufrieran en carne propia lo que el había sufrido durante sus cortos años de vida.

Dudley levanto su voluminoso cuerpo camino dos pasos y se desplomo al suelo desmayado y ni por el sonoro golpe sus padres lo miraron y solo quedaron mirando la puerta de ese cuarto por acto reflejo a un trauma sabían en su interior muy bien que Harry ya no era el que había sido cuando llego a la casa y que estaba al borde del abismo y al parecer ya había caído en el y se los llevaría a todos con el.

Fuera de Prive Drive Numero 4

Albus y casi todos los miembros de la orden se agolpaban rodeando la casa y un extrañado Albus miraba fijamente los escudos y protecciones que había colocado en la casa sin encontrar nada dañado o roto en las defensas externas así como en los sellos de seguridad contra animagos o el de defensa contra criaturas oscuras (Obviamente este no incluía ni a Remus ni a Hagrid) y camino pacientemente hasta el interior de la casa escoltado a su derecha por Tonks y por Severus S. Y llegando al umbral toco la puerta con calidad y fuerza por tres ocasiones solo para no recibir como respuesta nada un silencio que no deparaba nada bueno.

Toco una segunda vez y una tercera y cuando iba a usar magia para abrir la puerta se encontró cara a cara con Vernon el tío de Harry que estaba blanco como un fantasma y tembloroso. Buenos días dijo Albus sin dejar de ver el rostro de el dueño de casa como también su extraño comportamiento muy diferente al de otras ocasiones. Vernon los dejo pasar y camino sin decirles ni una sola palabra hasta llegar donde su familia y sentarse tomándose las manos primero y luego levantar la cabeza hacia donde tres magos atónitos lo observaban les dijo casi en un susurro siéntense por favor.

Luego de unos segundos paso a relatar sin que nadie se lo hubiera pedido el comportamiento de su sobrino y las amenazas que les había hecho con lujo de detalles.  
Petunia entonces sacando valor o fuerza de donde no la había miro directamente a Albus D. T en una voz de suplica le rogó:

Albus le dijo, cumplí mi parte del trato que hace tiempo ambos acordamos y lo albergue en mi casa no te negare que lo trate muy mal solo quería que se fuera su mundo de anormales donde no debió haber salido pero nunca pense que se la tomaría hacia en estos años nunca nos había hablado así era como si fuera otro ser el que hablara nos amenazo y no solo eso esta cambiado casi no ha comido en la ultima semana y solo sale por las noches a ver las estrellas no habla y cuando le ordenábamos algo nos ignoraba por completo no se que le ha pasado a Harry pero con esto ya no podemos tenerlo mas con nosotros solo te pido que lo convenzas de que no nos haga daño y que nunca mas nuestros mundos se junten en nuestra casa.

Tonks y Severus estaban asombrados de la valentía y el arrojo de esta mujer que aun cuando no era ni la sombra de Lyli le hablaba de frente a uno de los magos mas poderosos de todos los tiempos y mas aun lo insultaba sin miedo ni respeto alguno por quien tenia enfrente.

Petunia dijo Albus después de oírla detenidamente , Solo soy un simple director y profesor de Harry que le ha hecho tanto o mas daño que tu en estos años te contare lo que le ha ocurrido en estos años ya que estoy seguro que a ustedes no les ha dicho nada.  
Durante mas de una hora les narro entre caras de horror y sonidos guturales lo que Harry había tenido que pasar año con año y como en el mundo mágico era querido y reverenciado como el niño que vivo y mas aun las muertes t torturas que había sufrido , solo dejando de fuera la profecía les narro tranquilamente a los muggles toda la vida de Harry desde que llego a Howards.


End file.
